


Concussion #3

by websters_lieb



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Because of course he does, Cannon compliant, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, neil gets injured, professional exy players, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/websters_lieb/pseuds/websters_lieb
Summary: In which Neil takes a few too many hits to the head and Andrew is not having it.





	Concussion #3

Neil wakes up in a hospital bed, his right arm hooked up to an IV and pain fizzling above his eyebrow. He scowls at the room around him as he pushes himself into a sitting position. He hates hospitals, and he’s  _ fine _ , and he’s apparently missed the second half of the game. Before he’d been checked into the wall face-first by a particularly enthusiastic and heavy handed backliner, his team had been four points ahead, and he hopes they were able to keep the lead. He needs to check the score. He shifts and swings his legs over the side of the bed, about to attempt to stand.

Which is when the door opens and his husband enters the room.

Andrew looks pointedly at Neil’s legs, and Neil sighs and moves them back onto the bed. This is not going to be a fun conversation.

It’s times like these that Neil regrets their choice to get married.

In the past few months, Neil has had extraordinarily bad luck when it comes to his health. He’s already had two concussions, three broken fingers, a cracked rib, and a case of walking pneumonia since the calendar year began. Three months ago. Andrew knew about most of the injuries, but Neil had been keeping his concussions quiet. Not lying about them (he hasn’t outright lied to Andrew since his first year at Palmetto), but perhaps downplaying their severity a bit. 

The issue, Neil has found, with being married, is that when you’re unconscious, the doctors will tell your spouse just about everything, and while Neil argues that they exaggerate the severity of his injuries more often than not, Andrew doesn’t tend to agree.

“Andrew,” Neil says, “It’s good to see you.”

“Do not start this conversation with a lie,” Andrew replies. His arms are crossed, and he’s giving Neil an unimpressed look.

“I didn’t lie,” Neil insists. “It is good to see you, even if it’s under shitty circumstances and you’re about to yell at me. It’s always good to see you. I’ve missed you.”

“You saw me last weekend”

“I still missed you.”

“I hate you.”

“And yet here you are, a two hour drive from home, barely a week since the last time you saw me. I’m getting some mixed signals here.”

“I’m here because I was called by your doctor, who told me that my husband is in the hospital again, with his third  _ severe _ concussion in three months.” Andrew replies, his voice is monotone and dry, but Neil can detect the undercurrent of worried irritation. “Isn’t that  _ interesting. _ ”

“Dr. Stevens is exaggerating. The first time was barely anything and the second one was just because I went back too early after the first one. And this time-” Andrew cuts him off.

“You are not helping your case.”

“I’m really fine” Neil grouses, just to be difficult. He knows Andrew will probably get his way, but he doesn’t have to be happy about it.

“If you say that again, I will add to your list of injuries”

“Okay,” Neil relents, “okay, I underestimated my recovery time. It was stupid, but this time was unavoidable, I didn’t see that backliner coming until it was too late.” A thought occurs to Neil “Do you know what the ending score was? Are we still in the running for championships?”

“You are not in the running for anything, because you’re going to take the rest of the season off.”

“Andrew-“

“You’re getting too old to let your foolish pride lead you to an early grave.”

“I’m not even thirty yet. And that’s not what I’m doing, I know my limits, and the season is almost over anyway.”

“So you won’t be missing much.” Andrew replied, and Neil threw up his hands.

“Ichirou-”

“Ichirou only cares about the money you bring in, which won’t be effected by you taking medical leave. His income will be effected if you develop brain damage and become a less valuable player. You need to take a break.”

Neil sags a little. “You’re right.” He reaches out, and Andrew takes a step towards him, closing the gap and holding Neil’s hand. 

“Stop trying to kill yourself in new and creative ways” Andrew says. “I might begin to think that you actually have a death wish, which would be a waste after I put so much effort into keeping you alive.”

“I don’t have a death wish, I just-” Neil pauses as he tries to find the right words. “It’s hard to remember that I have a future. I spent so much time just trying to survive. I couldn’t take breaks, or a time out, or give myself time to recover. I had to keep going no matter what.”

Neil looks up at Andrew, and he can tell that Andrew understands - he spent a long time just surviving as well. Andrew won’t commiserate with him, or pity him, or go easy on him, and for that Neil is grateful. He doesn’t need someone to coddle him, he needs Andrew.

“No more Exy until the end of the season.” Andrew says. Not a question or a suggestion, a fact.

“Okay,” Neil agrees. “Okay.”

Neil might be imagining it, but he’s fairly certain that he feels Andrew’s fingers momentarily tighten their grip. He can’t help but smile, and Andrew scowls at him. But then he kisses Neil, and even though he’s disappointed about missing out on the rest of the season, Neil has no regrets.  
  



End file.
